Only One
by dragoncharmer79
Summary: Ginny & Draco have been friends and then some for years but the spark has dimmed and she needs a new start. See what happens when she tries to say goodbye.


**Only One**

The room was a mess; there was no other way to describe it. Clothes, books and an assortment of other items lay scattered around, covering the bed, chairs and even the floor. Drawers were pulled open and the wardrobe doors were wide open, both half filled with clothing, the rest laid in and around the suitcase that rested on the ground. Looking around, Ginny glanced at her belongings as if seeing them for the first time. She had not realized how much she had gathered over the last few years.

She walked over to the chest of drawers and scooped an armful of clothing, cradling it against her body, as she walked back over to the suitcase, and dumped her underwear haphazardly into it. Bending, she pushed down upon the items already inside, as she assessed how much more room she had left.

"Ginny?"

She looked up from her task, her eyes drawn towards the door of the room, finding the owner of the voice. A small smile spread over her lips, as she stood up, turning to face Draco.

"Are you almost finished?" Draco enquired, even though his eyes told him that she was still packing. He moved into the room, not waiting for her to invite him in. He stopped as he reached the bed, looking down upon the items she had scattered around her. "Do you need any help?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I have everything under control." She looked at her belongings, and sighed heavily, wondering whether she was trying to persuade him or her. "I've just got to get it in the suitcase, and then I'm finished."

Draco picked up one of the items from the bed, and looked at it sadly, his mind turning to when he had first seen her wearing it. "I remember when you bought this." He looked at the white satin garment, a sad smile etching its way onto his lips. "It was Halloween; you had it on under…" He paused. "Something. I don't remember much, other than taking it off of you, leaving you wearing just this." He stroked his hand over the material.

Ginny reached out and grabbed it from him. "I remember." She looked at it sadly, and then dropped it into the suitcase on top of the other items already inside. "I was dressed as a white lady; my face was powdered pale to finish the look." Her eyes found his.

He nodded. "You looked beautiful."

A blush grew on Ginny's cheeks. "You said so on the night." She turned from Draco and picked up another item of clothing, placing it in the suitcase, repeating the process several times before her eyes once more found Draco. "I'm surprised you remembered."

Brow furrowed, and shook his head. "How could I forget? It was our first..." He lowered himself down onto the bed, pushing some of her belongings out of the way so as not to sit on them. "You know." He smiled, as he looked up at her. "Ginny…?"

"We've been through this already, Draco." Ginny paused in her task, her hands frozen in the process of dropping a shirt into the suitcase. "I can't stay."

Draco's eyes glassed over, regret buried in them. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I know I've been busy lately." He frowned, his eyes lowering to his lap. "I neglected you, and I know I shouldn't have."

Ginny shook her head and moved around the side of the bed, stopping in front of Draco, as she crouched down before him. She looked up into his eyes and held his hands. "It's not your fault. You had a lot on your mind, we all did."

"This isn't how this should end, Ginny." Draco' gaze met hers. "We've been through so much. How can we give up now?" He brought her hand up to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I need you, Ginny."

Ginny could feel the tears welling in her eyes, her heart aching seeing him like this. "Don't make this any harder than it already is, Draco. We'd just end up hurting each other." She tightened her hands around his. "Please, just let me go."

"Are you going to him?" Draco asked, his voice sounding bitter.

"I'm going home." Ginny paused, swallowing back the emotion building inside her. She had hoped that she would have been able to leave without him being there, but he had come back early. "I need some time, Draco. Time on my own, to get my thoughts sorted out."

Draco sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Is there any hope for me?"

Ginny smiled. "There's always hope." She let go of his hands, and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek as she got up from the floor. "I really need to finish packing."

Nodding sadly, Draco got up off the bed and moved towards the door, stopping and turning back to look at her. "If you need anything, I'll just be outside."

A smile crossed over her lips. "I know."

Ginny's eyes followed Draco as he walked out of the door, and disappeared out of her view. She remained standing where she was, unable to move as her mind began to whirl. It had been a tough decision, deciding to leave Draco. She knew how he felt; everything they had been through had left them suffering. They three of them had been close, her, Blaise and Draco. They had shared seven years together.

It had been a moment of elation and sadness. A time to say goodbye to friends and finally being able to move on. But there had been a part of them that could not move on. Draco and Ginny had grown close over the time, they had needed each other. They had clung to each other in the darkness as they prepared for the final days of classes. They had shared each other's tears and laughter, and they had ventured down that path, declaring but there had always been something in the way. Despite that, they had moved further into their relationship, had grown closer and closer.

How long it took Ginny to finish putting her belongings away, she did not know, but the sun had shifted across the sky, casting different shadows over the room. Fingers of sunlight attempted to cling to the bed, as if it was trying to hold on to the past, but time as always had different plans, and the light continued to move out of the room.

Some time later, Ginny emerged from her room; her eyes instantly fell upon Draco, who was sitting in one of the chairs, his head in his hands. As she approached, she expected him to look up at her but he remained exactly as he was. Her hand stretched out and lightly rested upon his.

"Draco?"

He looked up, finally pulled out of his thoughts. "Are you going?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." She smiled sadly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Getting up out of the chair, Draco looked down at the young woman, his grey eyes gazing into her brown ones. "Ginny, please…"

Ginny shook her head, fighting back a flood of tears that threatened to fall. "Please, Draco. Just say goodbye."

Both fell silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Ginny took a step forward, wrapping her hands around Draco, holding him tightly. "Thank you for being there, Draco."

His arms moved around her body, holding her against him. "Thank you, Ginny. I would never have been able to do it without you and Blaise." He looked down into her face, pulling her close as he pressed his lips against hers.

Ginny's arms moved about him, as his hand moved up to her neck, his fingers playing with her hair. She gave into his kiss, her lips moving against his, enjoying the sensations that spread over her body. She trembled slightly in his arms, before she pulled back, breaking their hold.

"Goodbye, Draco." Ginny moved away, turning away from the light haired man, heading back to her room to pick up her belongings.

It seemed strange leaving, she had spent the time together with Draco and Blaise, since she had left Hogwarts. It had only been a few years, and they had managed to live in harmony together, not that they had seen a lot of Blaise after he began a relationship with Luna, but this was still officially his home as much as theirs. He would be surprised when he returned and found her gone. She had left him a note, explaining her reasons, but not the real ones. How could she explain those to Blaise when she could not even explain them to herself?

She looked around her room, feeling oddly saddened that she would not be seeing it again, not in the same way as she did now. She was not walking out on Draco and Blaise's friendship; she just could not stay under the same roof as Mr. Malfoy without there being anything between them. They had had that spark once, but it had become duller and duller over time, until finally they had returned to being just friends, yet sometimes she was sure that there was something there, in a look, in his last kiss, but was it enough to build her future on?

Grabbing her suitcase, she pulled it out of the room, dragging it over to the front door. Draco walked over to where she was and took hold of the handle, his fingers brushing against hers, sending shivers racing through her. She gave him a smile, and released her grip.

"Ginny, you really don't have to do this." Draco looked at her, his eyes searching hers. "I don't see why suddenly you have to go. I thought you liked living here."

"I do…I did." Ginny let out a long sigh. "I just need to be on my own, to sort out my thoughts." She smiled, though her eyes still held a kind of sadness. "I'll visit all the time."

Draco nodded, and turned, his whole body revealing his misery at seeing her go. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco?" Ginny looked at Draco, willing him to speak and say what she wanted to hear.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "I…" He paused. "I'll help you get this downstairs."

Ginny felt her whole body sag with disappointment, she had been waiting for him to utter just three tiny words, to let her know that she had a hope, but they never came, and it was with a heavy heart that she followed Draco down to the taxi that was waiting outside.

She looked at Draco for a moment, her eyes sparkling with growing tears. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and climbed into the car. In minutes it was heading off down the street. She turned and watched as Draco disappeared into the distance through the rear window.

Standing in front of the door, her belongings beside her, Ginny waited. Her mind was in a whirl, just as it had been during the entire car journey. She could not remember a time that she felt so lonely and so miserable. Her mind had conjured up images of the good times she had spent with Draco, even the bad times made her feel closer to him. There was so much that was so right, she could not see where they had gone wrong. She could not have been so wrong in reading the situation. She knew how she felt about him, how could she not know how he felt about her. His kisses had told her enough, hadn't they?

After what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened. She remained staring for a moment, unable to move, unable to speak. A smiled crept very slowly over her lips.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco looked at Ginny, his eyes wide with confusion and puzzlement. An hour ago he had stood and watched her taxi drive away. He took a step back into the house, inviting her in. As she walked passed, he looked at her suitcase and dragged it back inside, leaving it beside the door.

Neither of them could find the words to say, as they stood gazing at each other across the living room. Draco remained by the door, while Ginny stood in the centre of the room. Her eyes twinkled with tears that slowly ran down her cheeks.

"I couldn't leave." Ginny finally explained, finding her voice, which sounded choked. "All I could do in the taxi was think about you. How much I wanted to be with you."

Draco crossed the room in less steps than either of them could imagine, his arms wrapping instantly around her, pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he held her protectively. Her body shook at the closeness of his, a mix of the tears she was shedding and the happiness that rushed through her body at being back with him.

"Oh, Draco," she murmured against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

Draco pressed another kiss to her head, before loosening his hold, and looking down into her face. One of his arms moved, as his finger caught her below the chin, raising her face until he could look into her brown eyes, which looked an even deeper shade due to the tears. "You have no reason to be sorry. You came back, that's all that matters."

He lowered his head, claiming her lips with his own. His arms snaked back around her, pulling her against his body. She could feel his warmth seeping through her clothing, warming her skin. A shiver rushed up her spine, as she wrapped her arms around him, almost as if she was afraid he would leave her.

Time seemed to slow, and it felt like an eternity later that their lips parted, and the two looked deep into each others eyes. Draco's fingers lightly brushed over her cheek, wiping away the tracks of the tears that Ginny had shed. He smiled, his eyes sparkling and holding something that she had seen only once or twice before.

"I thought I had lost you. When I watched you drive away, I believed that you had gone for good. I knew then that I had made the biggest mistake of my life." Draco frowned and lowered his eyes, unable to look into hers. "I wanted to tell you, but I foolishly thought that you would not want to hear what I had to say. When you left, I realized I had missed my chance. I should have told you then, instead I let you go."

Ginny smiled. This time it was her turn to guide his gaze back to her eyes. "You have a second chance."

Draco nodded, the smile growing again on his lips. "This time I'm not going to let you go." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Ginny. I should have told you that so long ago." He looked deep into her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me for taking my time."

Nodding her head slowly, Ginny moved her hand to the back of Draco's neck, as she smiled up at him. "I love you too, Draco." She pulled him back down towards her, letting their lips take over as they met, both losing themselves each other's kiss.

Stepping backwards slowly, the kiss came to an end, their lips parting almost with a sigh. Their arms loosened, falling down to their sides, only for both of them to reach for the other's hands.

"I'm so glad you came back." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I couldn't stay away." Ginny smiled her voice raspy and breathless following the kiss. "You are the only one I want. The only one I ever wanted." She pulled gently on his hands, as she began to walk backwards across the living room, taking a confused but willing Draco with her.

It did not take him long to work out where she was leading him, his eyes revealing their understanding quickly. The pull on his arms grew less as he began to walk under his own steam. His eyes returned to hers, the hunger burning in them as he looked down at the woman he loved. Ginny gaze mirrored his with her own want and desire.

As they entered the room, Ginny released Draco's hands, letting them fall loosely to his sides, as she continued to stare at her, his eyes leaving hers as they traveled over her body, which was covered by a long black coat. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, freeing one after the other starting from the bottom and working her way up towards her chin.

Each button popped open after a couple of seconds, the coat falling open slightly, revealing more and more of the clothing beneath. Just above her knees, the whiteness of a satin material caught Draco's attention, his gaze lingering on it briefly, before he slowly slid his eyes up her body, pausing on each button until it joined the fate of its fellows. As her fingers reached the top button, Draco's hands moved to stop her. He looked into her eyes, smiling, as he continued to do what she had started.

Fumbling slightly, his hands shaking, Draco managed to free the last catch on her coat, feeling it fall open slightly. He slipped his hands through the coat, pulling it open a little more as his fingers brushed against the smoothness beneath. She trembled slightly, a gasp escaping from her lips as his hands touched her body through the thin fabric she wore.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him, the movement opening her coat more. Once more she could feel the warmth of his body, closer through just the one layer of clothing. His hands slid downwards, brushing against her buttocks as he pulled her closer, his hips grinding against hers. She could feel his desire against her, which in turn caused to her shiver, as his evident want of her was felt.

His hand left her buttocks, sliding back around her body, resting on her stomach, before his fingers began the slow glide upwards. His caressing touch moved over the material separating him from her bare skin, teasingly creeping, causing Ginny to murmur softly, as her eyes closed. His hands brushed up her chest, pausing briefly to cup her breasts in his hands, before continuing up her body, until he found the top of her coat. In a swift movement, he slid it off her body, the soft crumple of fabric as it bunched around her made Ginny open her eyes.

Draco took a step back, his eyes traveling down her body, which was covered only in white satin lingerie that brushed lightly against her form, held up by two of the tiniest straps. His eyes took in her curves, lingering on her breasts before his gaze once more found hers.

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I thought you might like to see me in this," she murmured, her voice low and seductive, keeping with the mood.

Draco shook his head, causing Ginny to frown. He paused for a moment, letting her remain disappointed before he grinned. "I'd prefer to see you out of it."

In a step, he was once more next to her, his body pressed hard against hers, as his arms wrapped around her. His lips found hers, pressing hard against them, in a kiss filled with desire. He wanted her, she could tell by his body, his touch, his kiss. And she wanted him.

As he held her, her fingers moved over his body, stoking down his back, before her fingers slipped down under the waistband of his expensive black tailored slacks. Her fingers touched bare flesh, as they slipped beneath his shorts. Her mouth was hungrily kissing his, as her hands traveled around his body, guided by the top of his slacks. Her fingers brushed against the buckle of his belt, before they sought out the end. Like a Seeker searching for the Golden Snitch, Ginny almost cried out against Draco's mouth as she managed to find the end of his belt, and blindly unhooked it, pulling it from around his waist, before it dropped to the floor.

Confident in her first success, her hands fumbled against his slacks, popping open the button before she slid down the zip. Unable to resist, her love and need making her brave, she slipped one of her hands into the loosened slacks, feeling Draco gasp as her fingers touched the hardness of his arousal.

Fighting for air, Draco pulled away, breaking the kiss as he looked into Ginny's eyes. "What are you trying to do to me woman?" He grinned, as he slid his slacks down his body, and pulled his undershirt over his head, baring his chest, standing in front of her in only his boxers.

Unable to stop herself, Ginny's eyes traveling down the length of Draco's body, lingering on the bulge in his shorts, she smiled at him, as her eyes once more found his. Her fingers, no longer occupied with his body, slid up the front of hers, caressing her form, as they moved up to her shoulders. Her middle fingers found the straps to her slip, and moved them slowly off her body, feeling them fall against her arms. Lowering her hands, she felt the shiny material begin to slide down her body, stopping briefly against her breast, before a slight wriggle sent it rushing to the floor, gathering around her feet.

Standing before Draco, both dressed only in a single item of clothing, she stepped out of the ring of her slip and once more found herself wrapped in Draco's arms, feeling his body pressed against hers, with nothing between their upper bodies. He leant forward, claiming her lips with his, as he slowly began to move them, edging them closer and closer to the bed. Ginny felt her leg touch the side, and together they lowered themselves down, perching on the edge, their bodies still entwined.

Shifting his body slightly, Draco guided Ginny down onto the bed, her back touching the cold sheets with a shiver. He followed her down, lying against her body to her right, his hand fondling her exposed breast as he lifted his head and gazed down upon her. His eyes took in her form, as his fingers gently circled around her hardened nipple.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ginny?" Draco asked, as once more he caught her gaze in his.

"I've never been more sure, Draco." Ginny whispered, her voice shaking with her need. "I love you."

A smile spread over Draco's lips as he slid his hand down her body, pausing briefly to run his finger lightly around her belly button, before continuing downwards, until his finger found the band of her knickers. Running his finger over the fabric, he slipped his fingers under the material, getting the first feel of her heat and readiness. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, before he shifted his position until he was sitting astride her legs. Hooking his fingers into her knickers, he pulled them slowly down her body, revealing her entire body to his gaze.

Getting to his feet, he pulled her clothing the rest of the way down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder with a grin, before he removed the last piece of clothing from his body that was keeping them from being totally one.

Lowering himself back into the bed, he lay beside her, his hand stoking up and down her body, as his lips once more found hers. The kiss was passionate but tender, a kiss that conveyed more than a million words could do. Ginny's hand brushed over his body, caressing.

"I want you, Draco," Ginny murmured as their lips parted.

Draco smiled, and lowered his head kissing over her chin, down her neck and bringing the focus off his lips to her breast. Her nipples, pointing up into the air, begged for his attention. His tongue flicked the hard nub of flesh, causing Ginny to arch her back and moan with pleasure. He slid his tongue around her nipple, before sucking it softly into his mouth, nipping it slightly between his teeth.

As his mouth pleasured her breast, his hand glided down her body, her legs parting as she felt his fingers pass over her soft curls. Her mouth opened, a sigh escaping as his fingers brushed over her sensitive flesh. She closed her eyes, letting her body savor his touch. Shivers raced over her, her body aching, as she yearned to feel him against her and inside her.

Almost as if he could read her mind, he shifted his position, covering her body with his. He looked into her eyes, as she gazed up at him. She could feel him against her; feel his arousal pressed against her body. She shivered with anticipation, wanting to complete their union.

"I love you, Ginny." Draco whispered, as he lifted his hips, positioning himself ready to claim her body in the most intimate of ways.

Ginny placed her hand on his neck, her fingers playing lightly against his hair. He smiled down at her, he went to close his eyes to savor the sensation of it all. She stilled him with a hand to his chest and said "I want you to see the pleasure you bring me."

She pulled him down towards her, his lips pressing against hers, as he lowered his hips, pressing his manhood deep inside her waiting body. She gasped against his mouth, her breath stolen by the unexpectedness of his motion. Her arms wrapped loosely around him, holding him, as he broke the kiss and slowly began to move his hips, taking her over and over with each slow thrust.

Draco's eyes locked to hers, watching as she reacted to each inward thrust, as he filled her with his sex, making her his. She gazed up into his eyes, her body moving with his, working together as one, as they felt the pleasure of their love. Her body arched beneath him, her breath growing raspy as he quickened his pace, thrusting deep into her.

Her arms tightened around him, as they writhed together on the sheets, their breath growing heavy as they moved towards the moment of release. Their bodies moved in union, their eyes remained fixed, unable to pull away from the other's gaze. The pace changed again, getting faster and faster, as they raced onwards together, closer and closer to the moment of absolute pleasure.

A cry burst from both of their lips, as together they hit the height of passion, and their bodies entwined their souls as one. Dancing in heaven, they made final the declaration of their love. Draco's mouth found Ginny's, as they began on the gentle slope back down to Earth, wrapped in each other's arms.

Once the spasms had stopped, and both had managed to regain the ability to breath without gasping for air, Draco gazed into Ginny eyes, her own reflecting the same emotions she could see in his. She had almost walked out on him, had almost thrown away her chance at happiness. She smiled up at him, her fingers lightly playing over his lips.

"Promise you'll never leave me again, Ginny," Draco whispered, his voice still shaking from the exertions they had just partaken in.

"I'll never leave you." Ginny smiled, lowered her fingers to her lips, and kissed them tenderly, before pressing them gently against his lips. "I promise."

He lowered his head to the pillow, his body sliding off of hers, as he nestled against her, wrapping her in his arms. She turned onto her side, and curled her body into the curve of his, feeling his chest against her back. She lay there for a moment, content to remain silently in his arms, until she heard the gently breathing of Draco, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

As her own eyes drifted closed, she smiled to herself, knowing that when she woke up, everything would be how it was meant to be.


End file.
